pokemon friends tournament
by bladefire15
Summary: this story will have many chapter and this story is about how ash and all of his friend had a friendly tourament
1. Chapter 1

Ash inside his room lying on his bed….

Ash: it's been two month from the day I came back from unova !

Pikachu: pika pika …

Ash: I know Pikachu we should every one of our rival and jounary firend we have ever travelled with or made them my rival and and have a tournament between us! What say Pikachu ?

Pikachu: pika pika …!

Ash: it will be one month later from that ok Pikachu?

Pikachu: pika pika…..

Ash: so first lets book a stadium for our matches. So lets call the best BLADEFIRE pokemon stadium to know if we can book it. Ok lets call them

BLADEFIRE manger: hello! Its bladefire stadium. how can I help you ?

Ash: I want to that stadium for one week , a month later can I ?

Manger : sure! You can book so please tell me your name.

Ash: I name is ash

Manger: ok, then stadium is booked for one week for the month of may, thank you.

Ash: thank you for your help.

Ash: so the stadium is booked and now all I have to do is to call everyone. I will make a group call to save my money heheheh!

Ash: hello! Hello! Is this Misty and Brock?

Misty: yes, it is. It's been a long time ash, why did u called ?

Brock: yes, what happened Ash ?

Ash: I am hosting a friends tournament and you are invited so both of you do come, it's one month from now in BLADEFIRE stadium so do come.

Misty: done! I will be there.

Brock: same as Misty.

Ash: so, now let me call May, Dawn and Iris. Hello! Hello!

May: hi! Ash.

Dawn: long time ash.

Iris: heeeeeeeello!

Ash: I called you all up to let that I am hosting a friends tournament in Kanto in BLADEFIRE stadium in the month of may, so please come.

May; ok done I will bring Max to .

Dawn: I will come to.

Iris: I will come to.

Ash: ok, now I will call Tracey, Cilan, Ritchie, Barry, Khoury, Luke, Cameron and Stephan. Hello! Hello!

Tracey: yo! Ash.

Cilan: hi!

Ritchie: Ash long time.

Barry: yo! Yo! Yo! Ash

Khory: hello!

Luke: hello!

Cameron: Ash hi! Hi!

Steaphan: hi!

Ash: I called you all up to let that I am hosting a friends tournament in Kanto in BLADEFIRE stadium in the month of may, so please come.

They all said that they will be on time.

Ash : now it's time for Bianca, Lyra and Cheryl. Hi!

Bianca: hello! Ash.

Lyra: Ash hi!

Cheryl: long time.

Ash: I called you all up to let that I am hosting a friends tournament in Kanto in BLADEFIRE stadium in the month of may, so please come.

Done! Said by all three of them.

Ash: now my rivals Gray, Paul and Trip. Ho!

Gray: whats up?

Paul: long time loser.

Trip: loser! Hahahaha.

Ash: I called you all up to let that I am hosting a friends tournament in Kanto in BLADEFIRE stadium in the month of may, so please come.

Gray: I am coming to win.

Paul: can't wait to win.

Trip: I am all fired up.

Ash: so see you there.

After 5min Ash.

Ash: I have called everyone Pikachu , so lets go choose who will help us win. So lets go to Dr. Oak lab and choose.

After, 10min.

Ash: Dr. Oak can I have 5 of my pokemon?

Dr. Oak: sure! Choose then.

Ash: I want to have Charizard, Torterra, Corphish and Heracross and I do have my partner.

Dr. Oak: that only 4.

Ash; that no problem.

Dr. Oak: but why did u wanted them.

Ash: I am hosting a friends tournament, that's why.

: ok.

After leaving the lab Ash tells all of his partner that he will call his Pidgeot to help him.

Ash: lets go to Viridian Forest.

After reaching the forest he shouts Pidgeot and then his partner fly as fast he could to reach him and they then reunite.

Ash: I missed you! So lets begin our traning.

1 month passes and everyone meets ash and there old friend and make friends at the BLADEFIRE stadium.


	2. Chapter 2

While Ash was standing in front of the stadium, Max planned to scare from behind….

Max: boooooooooo!

Ash: who is it!

Max: hi!

Ash: oh! Max it's you ,it's been a long time since we met, did u got any pokemon now.

Max: ohh yes! I have 6 pokemon in total. They are Shiftry, Kirlia, Azumarill, Aggron, Camerupt and Absol.

Ash: WOW! I hope to see our battle.

Max: same for you.

While Ash move around and meets his friends he see Ritchie and they both hug each other and there partner Pikachu do the same.

Ash: it's been a long time.

Ritchie: yea! It's been a long time I caught total of 6 pokemon. There are Pikachu a you know Charizard, Butterfree, Pupitar, Tentacruel and Exeggutor.

Ash: that's just great.

Tracey: hi! Ash.

Ash: hi long time.

Tracey: see you lose.

After 1 hour 30 min everyone gathers inside the stadium. Everyone together shouts what will we get if we won.

Ash: it's a surprise just what and try to win. So lets your matches.

Everyone: yeaaaaaaaaaa!

Referee: let me tell you all the rules of the matches.

Everyone: ok.

Referee: 1st ) the team who's all 6 pokemon losses will lose the match. 2nd ) no one can change their pokemon in the middle of the match. 3rd ) first 2 round will use 3 pokemon and from 3rd it will be of 6 pokemon.

Everyone: ok.

Referee: so lets see who is vs who.

Everyone: ok

1st match between Max vs Khoury, 2nd between Misty vs Cheryl, 3rd Brock vs lyra, 4th between Dawn vs Cilan, 5th between Iris vs May, 6th between Tracey vs Bianca, 7th between Luke vs Ritchie, 8th between Barry vs Gary, 9th between ash vs Stephan, 10th between Cameron vs Paul and the last Trip vs whoever losses the first match. This that ok with everyone.

Everyone: yesssssss!

Referee: lets start the first match.

Max: goo Absol!

Khoury: goo Gible!

Khoury: use dragon rage.

Max: Absol dodge it and then counter attack it with night slash

Direct hit….. after somtime both player were left with 1 pokemon

Khoury: goo Croconaw!

Max: go Kirlia!

Khoury: use water gun.

Max: use confusion then use psychic then teleport to his back and use magical leaf.

Khoury: try to dodge it and use hydro gun.

Referee: direct hit! Max wins.

Max: I did it! I did it!

Referee: lets go with 2nd match.

Misty: go Corsola

Cheryl: help me Chansey.

Misty: icile spear use it then use aqua ring with camouflage

Referee: wow Misty won with only one pokemon. Lets see the 3rd match.

Brock: go sleelx

Lyra: go marill

Brock: use iron tail

Referee: wow Brack won. Lets see the 4th match

Referee: between Dawn and Cilan. Dawn won the match with help of 3 of her pokemon. Lets see the 5th match

Referee: between Iris and May. May won with 2 of her pokemon. Lets go to 6th match

Referee: between Tracey and Bianca. Tracey won. Lets processed to 7th match.

Referee: between Luke and Ritchie. Ritchie won with his Pikachu. Lets watch 8th match.

Referee: between Ash and Stephan. Ash barely go to match number 9th .

Referee: between Paul and Cameron. Paul lost and the 10th match was won byTrip.


	3. Chapter 3

Next day…

Referee: goooooood morning everyone!hope you all had a awesome night. So lets see todays match ups 1st between Misty and Tracey, 2nd between Brock and May, 3rd between Ash and Trip, 4th between Cameron and Gary and last between Max and Ritchie. Lets begin our matches.

Misty: go starmie.

Tracey: go Venonat.

Misty: use swift and then use water beam.

Direct hit both left with 1 one and misty wins

Referee: lets go to our 2nd match

Brock: go onix.

May: go blazican

After 30min of battling in the dusk only geodude was standing.

Referee: what a match and Brock win. 3rd match to go.

Ash: go Pikachu.

Trip: go Frillish

1hours later…. After a serious battle

Referee: ash barely wins and to the 4th match.

Cameron: go Ferrothron…

Gary: go blastoise

Referee: Gary won the match very easily... lets see the 5th match and Ritchie won….. lets see you all tomorrow….. good night.

At night around 11pm….

Ash: what the is this every match goes easily but mine in is that I barely win is that cause I am weak.

Ritchie: all I want is to beat Ash cause we both are so same its like we both are twin brother. Same pokemon same ways I wont lose until I beat him.

Gary: we both used to be best friends and how did we both became rivals. I will defeat him no mater what!

Misty: I am in love with Ash why is this like it is.

Brock: girls girls awesome looking girls!

Next day…


End file.
